Nights Not So Alone
by ALilyPea
Summary: Veronica finds herself missing him, most of all.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Nights Not So Alone 1/?  
**Fandom:** Veronica Mars  
**Pairing:** Weevil/Veronica  
**Rating:** PG  
**Complete:** Nope.  
**Genre:** Pre-Romance, Friendship  
**Prompt:** 9. Late night phone calls at 10_random  
**Summary:** Veronica finds herself missing him, most of all.  
**Warnings:** Spoilers for season 3.  
**Notes:** This was not meant to be a multi-parter but it certainly seems to be turning out that way.

Veronica surprises herself when she's doing her summer internship at Quantico. Not because of how well she's doing, or how much people seem to hate her because she has long since learned that no matter where she goes someone is going to hate her.

She doesn't care anymore, doesn't care that she steps over at people to get answers because it makes her good at what she does, and hopefully will make her good enough to get into Quantico once she graduates.

The surprise came on her third night away from home, when she picked up the phone and discovered that she didn't want to talk to her dad for an hour just as she had the previous two nights, or Wallace as she had the night before.

Weevil. She wanted to talk to Weevil.

It felt like someone had forced the air out of her lungs, or sat on her chest or something.

Did she really want to talk to him? Yes.

But did she really miss him?

The answer to that question stung her even more than she had expected; she did miss him.

Did she miss Logan? No.

Veronica sank down onto her bed, dragging a hand through her newly trimmed hair, playing with the soft ends as she tried to figure out what the hell was going on inside her head because she sure as hell had no idea.

Logan and her hadn't exactly parted on good terms that was for sure.

Yet he had claimed they were supposed to be epic, supposed to be a relationship that would be epic, something amazing, and fantastical.

It was anything but, no matter how much sex they had or how many arguments. She found herself not trusting him more often than not and who could truly blame her because well…he was Logan and wasn't exactly known for being honest and reliable.

Veronica would never trust him, and his violent tendencies made her as nervous, if not more nervous than Duncan's outbursts due to his epilepsy had. At least Duncan had little to no control over what he did or said, but Logan…Logan's temper had somehow manifested into his father's and it scared her.

Piz had been too sweet, too naïve to understand her world.

Weevil.

She picked up the phone, finding herself frantically dialing his number and pressing the phone to her ear, wanting to hear his voice.

"Hello?" His voice sounds strangely formal for someone who normally spit out piggish insults that made her want to hit him.

"Weevil?" She has to ask because after the way he answered the phone she wasn't entirely sure that it was him.

"V? Were you missing me?" That was the Weevil she knew, the lick of sensuality and flirtation causing his voice to lower a couple notches.

She fights to ignore the warm knot in her stomach and takes a deep breath, "Yeah it's me. Just wanted to see how my favourite recovered criminal was doing," she practically winces at the words.

Weevil laughs, "I'm doin' good V, even though all that stuff happened with your dad before he's been letting me help him out around the place," he tells her, his voice sounding almost happy.

Something inside her softens, seeming to realize that maybe with Weevil she doesn't have to have her guard up all the time and it makes her happy, because being on guard all the time can get exhausting.

"You sound really happy," she finds herself saying before she can stop herself, the words slipping from her lips and she resists the urge to curse herself because she is certain he won't like such an observation.

"Not too happy, my favourite girl Friday isn't around right now," he teases her back, but feels good that she seems to care about his happiness. It is not something he'll ever admit though.

Veronica smiles, biting her bottom lip and closes her eyes because he's not there to see it. "I know, life is just less entertaining when I'm around," she comments, grinning to herself, because she could pretend for just a moment that he actually missed having her around even though she knew it was a lie.

Weevil takes a moment to reply, and she can hear something like the sound of a microwave beeping in the background, "One second V," he tells her before putting down the phone. She can hear him moving around his kitchen, the sound of cupboards opening and closing and it makes her smile slightly.

He comes back on the phone a few minutes later, "So V, how are things at fibbie school?" He asks her, but there's a note of something else in his voice, it almost sounds like he's proud of her and her insides twist.

"People hate me," she blurts out before she can even think of what to say, and curses herself silently because it sounds like she's whining and she's not.

"Like…it doesn't bug me but I'm beginning to realize that no matter where I end up I'm going to have enemies, possibly more enemies then friends," she clarifies, biting her bottom lip and resisting the urge to sigh because she really doesn't want to sound pathetic.

Weevil chuckles softly, and the sound makes her shiver somewhat because it sounds so masculine let comforting all at once and she doesn't even really understand where this is coming from because she's not used to feeling like this around him.

It's a lie telling herself that, because she's felt like this around him since they were at Neptune High together, an edge of excitement when he managed to objectify her in a way that wasn't overtly insulting and comfort when he tried to protect her and help her without hindering who she was and is.

"If they don't like you then they have something to worry about, because it means they've got something to hide from you Veronica," her name rolls off his tongue. "No one can hide anything from you, no matter how much they might want to."

"You mean like you trying to hide things from me?" Veronica manages to make it sound like a question even though it's more of an accusation.

Weevil sighs, and Veronica almost feels bad because he sounds pretty tired and he had been so happy when he picked up the phone to talk to her but she can't let the lie go.

"How'd you know I was lying to you?" He asks, immediately knowing what she's talking about and waiting for the questions, the accusations and hoping there are few.

Veronica regrets asking him now because she doesn't want this to end in an argument, it's not the reason she called him and sometimes she hates herself because she can't seem to let things go at times.

"Because I know that you've been getting pretty impatient for some excitement in your life, especially since you helped me with my lecture in class," she murmurs into the phone, trying her best to sound apologetic.

Some part of her thinks it's her fault because she made him talk about what his life had been before.

Plus there was that incident with Madison's car.

"What were you planning on doing with the box Weevil?" She can't help but question.

Weevil sighs, "I'm sorry, I just…I don't know what I was gonna do with it V, maybe it was just for security purposes."

"For some reason I believe that," someone knocks on Veronica's door and she realizes she's going to have to get off the phone to answer it. "I have to go Weevil," she pauses for a moment, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Can I call you tomorrow night?" She asks him.

"No more interrogation?" He questions in reply, sounding more than a little bit sarcastic.

Veronica smiles, "I won't question you on anything like that, but I might ask about everything Neptune."

"It's a date V, same time, same channel," he tells her, his voice a low rumble.

"Bye Eli," she murmured into the phone before hanging up.

Suddenly, even though she hates that town she can't wait to be back in Neptune.

Mars, you are losing your mind. She gets up and answers the door, smiling like an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dancing On the Phone

Pairing: Weevil/Veronica

Rating: PG

Complete: Nope.

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Prompt: 7. Dancing at lj 10_random.

Summary: Veronica finds herself missing him, most of all.

Warnings: Spoilers for season 3.

"You're telling me that you like to go out dancing?" Veronica sounded amused by the thought of Weevil who always seemed so masculine and confident dancing.

"Not the kinda dancing you're thinking of right now V," Weevil laughed into the phone softly, shaking his head at the image he has of Veronica looking perturbed and trying to figure things out

"What kind of dancing then?" Veronica asked him, letting out a frustrated huff as she realized that she really didn't have as good of a handle on Weevil as she had originally thought, and was surprised by the fact that she was actually satisfied with that and surprised.

"Salsa, latin dancing," Weevil responded.

Veronica was quiet for a moment as she indulged in her fantasies of Weevil holding her close to his body, being able to feel the hard muscles as he led her around the dance floor. It would be addicting and for the first time since she had left Neptune she was glad she wasn't there, which surprised her further.

She wasn't entirely sure if she was there she would be able to control herself around him.

Weevil listened carefully, taking in the change in her breathing into the phone a smirk crossed his lips and he felt good for having affected her in such a manner.

"When you get back I can take you," he offered to her, smiling slightly.

Veronica tried to figure out what to say because that sounded disturbingly like a date and she wasn't sure of what to say, something stirring in her stomach, making her body tense up which she couldn't quite describe.

"That seems like it might be pretty nice," Veronica responded, nibbling on her bottom lip and sighed softly, resting her head back on her pillow.

"How are things going there?" Weevil asked her, wanting to know what life was like outside of Neptune for her especially since she had waited too long to leave.

Veronica doesn't know why, but the first word that comes to mind is one she is unable to stop from leaving her lips, "Lonely."

Weevil found himself surprised at her honesty, but didn't know why. It had been awhile since he'd seen Veronica without one of her friends, or been around her himself.

"I'm sorry to hear that but only a little while longer right?" He told her, smiling to himself somewhat at the thought of having V back in his life once again.

"One more month," Veronica doesn't want to admit that she hoped that month went by as fast as possible because she wanted to be able to see him again.

"I'll take you dancing," Weevil responded, partially teasing her again. "You know you want to go dancing with me Veronica, a twirl along the floor."

Veronica grinned, laughing softly, "Maybe, just maybe."

*~*~*~*~*

Veronica wasn't really surprised when Weevil appeared at her apartment door only two days after she had arrived home. It was forty eight hours and she had already been visited by everyone else who had missed her in the summer, even Logan and they'd mended their broken bridges but agreed, rather grudgingly on Logan's part that their epic romance wasn't meant to be.

She was surprised however by the appearance of the rose in his hand, "What is that for?"

Weevil grinned crookedly at her, offering her the rose. "It's for my newest dance partner," he replied, stepping into the house.

Veronica reached out and took the rose, ignoring the electricity of his touch and smiled at him. "Your newest dance partner?" She asked wryly, arching an eyebrow in his direction and smirking lightly. "I think you're at the wrong apartment."

Weevil shook his head, grasping her hand he pulled her close and tilted his head so that his lips were mere inches away from hers. "We've already been dancing Veronica, every night for the past month, what does it matter if we do it literally now?" His tone is challenging.

Veronica found herself breathless and nodded, "Sure, let's dance." She found herself raising her head, brushing her lips gently against his. "Teach me."

Smirking Weevil pressed his lips more firmly against hers, "Oh I'll teach you baby."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Stolen Kisses, part 3 of Nights Not So Alone  
**Fandom:** VMars  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** WeeVer  
**Complete:** Yes.  
**Summary:** Veronica didn't know what she was thinking, or why she was thinking it but having Weevil hold her close for an entire night was almost maddening.  
**Warning:** None.  
**Notes:** This is based off of prompt 3. a stolen kiss for **10_random** table can be found here!

Veronica didn't know what she was thinking, or why she was even thinking it but having Weevil hold her close for an entire night was almost maddening.

The phone, she almost craved the sound of his voice over the phone. It was after all easier that way, easier to control herself, to control the urges she was feeling as she had them. She didn't have to look up into those darkly intense eyes with Maybelline lashes and tell him she needed to step outside for a moment even if she didn't want to leave his arms.

Oh yeah, the phone had definitely been easier, that much was for sure.

She didn't have to think about the way he had smirked at her and pressed his lips to hers suddenly, promising to teach her how to dance and call her "baby."

_Veronica Mars, you're losing your mind_ she thought to herself, nibbling on her bottom lip she took in a deep breath and tried to control what she was feeling.

The only problem with that thought and decision however was that she didn't really know how she was feeling, or why she should stop herself from feeling warm whenever he was around, or stop herself from wanting to kiss him.

"You've been out here for a while," Weevil observed, appearing beside her he pressed a bottle of water into her hand, one she hadn't even realized that she wanted in the first place until she was holding it.

Veronica smiled weakly and nodded, tucking some hair behind her ear before she twisted the lid off the bottle and took a drink. "I got to thinking," she explained, smiling a little more warmly.

Weevil held his hands up, "Uh oh, what did I do wrong?" his voice was slightly mocking but the teasing, interested look in her eye.

"Nothing, nothing at all," she responded softly, turning to look at him with an eyebrow raised. "Or did you and I just don't know about it yet?"

She loved the look in his eyes, the sparkle as he realized he had been challenged, that she had been willing to issue such a challenge.

"I think we should go back and dance some more," Weevil told her, gripping her hand gently in his he began to draw her back toward the club.

Veronica had never felt like pouting more than in that moment.

"What if I don't want to go inside?" she asked him, tilting her head to the side and smiling at him teasingly when he stopped to study her with heat present in his eyes.

She liked that she could bring that look to his eyes, liked that she could cause heat to rise in him like he did for her.

"Well if you don't want to go inside and dance then what would you like to do?" Weevil smirked, stepping closer to her.

Veronica leaned upward and pressed her lips to his, stealing a kiss before he could even comprehend what was happening. It was hot, steady and definitely passionate but it wasn't something he wanted to stop.

His hands gripped her hips, pulling her body flush against his own he smiled against her lips when she slipped her arms around his waist so there was very little space between them.

Minutes felt like hours before they pulled away from each other, breathless and panting.

"So V," Weevil managed to get out, pressing his lips to her forehead and then her lips again. "Still having lonely nights?" he questioned.

"Oh I don't think I'll be having lonely nights for a long time Eli," his real name rolled off her tongue easily before she stole another kiss.


End file.
